Forum:DLC and Storyline
Am I the only one who feels DLC should be used to expand the original storyline for ME3 as a way of "rewarding" legitimate owners? That way non DLC owners can get their basic ME3 playthrough, while we get potentially much more different storyline. I just finished playing ME1&2 to max out my Paragon choices, but am still feeling a bit unfullfilled at the lack of impact my ME1 choices had on ME2. I can understand why they did it as it is a 2nd installment and if BioWare keeps their promise about ME3 being impacted by choices made in 1, that would be really awesome. I would also like to see a DLC that allows me to land on planets for additional missions as well. : While I'm always for expanding the storyline, I think Bioware is avoiding putting any major storyline decisions in the DLC simply because they are optional content, and they don't want to exclude any major elements of the story just because someone doesn't download the content, so to speak. I wouldn't mind, don't get me wrong. I download ALL DLCs so I would love to have an expanded story, but I can understand that they wouldn't put anything that significantly changes the story in the DLC. As an example, a friend of mine just bought ME2 but he had never played ME1, so he had no idea exactly who the characters were or what the story was at that point. At that point he borrowed my ME1 copy just so he could get what was happening---I think he would have been pissed if he discovered that the ME2 storyline would have changed if he didn't download Bring Down the Sky. : So while I agree that ME1 decisions didn't have the impact or consequences that I would have expected in ME2 (and still hope that Bioware is planning to implement those consequences in ME3) I don't think that putting even more storyline in the DLCs will be any help to those that don't download every single update or every single piece of DLC. Just my two cents, though. (Even if they did do that, it wouldn't matter to me---like I said, I download EVERYTHING! =P) Rath101 03:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I can understand where you are coming from, however it is kind of like those you get what you paid for type of things. People who buy the DLC would benefit even more from it. People who didnt, well that is their decision. The effects on piracy though is unknown. Amoeba1126 04:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Not much, my friend. I know a guy who downloads all of his games online. DLCs included. (And he has ALL promo items for ME2). If anything, he has more stuff for ME2 than I do (I'm talking about the Dr.Pepper promo stuff). *sigh*. Piracy is always going to be there. Not my business though. For as long as a game is great enough for me to spend for it, I will. =) Rath101 04:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC)